The present invention relates to a retention device for a coupling, particularly a coupling of an engine loadadjustment device (1), wherein the load-adjustment device has a throttle valve (2) which determines the power output of an internal combustion engine and is connected, fixed for rotation, with a throttle-valve shaft (11) mounted in a throttle valve housing, and wherein the shaft can be connected via a clutch (13) to a drive motor, the clutch having a first coupling part connected fixed for rotation with the throttle-valve shaft (11) via a clutch disk (8).
It is already generally known to secure the clutch of a throttle-valve shaft of a load adjustment device on the throttle-valve shaft. For this purpose, a clamping wedge is provided between the hub and the throttle-valve shaft, the wedge being clamped by a clamping screw which passes through it in a position which connects the hub with the throttle-valve shaft. In this way, locking against rotation is obtained.